Harry Potter and the Game of Revenge
by DarkAndDangerous7
Summary: Harry Potter had always been a strange boy, but nothing prepared him for this. Gamer!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Champion

 **AN: I've never written any type f Fanfiction so please go easy on me. Ideas are welcome though, so is criticism! I don't know if I'll continue with this, tell me if you think I should!**

 **Disclaimer: I think it should be obvious that I own nothing here! I'm just having fun with already established characters.**

In a place beyond mortal comprehension a pair of enchanting green eyes snapped open. These eyes were immediatley narrowed into a glare so malicious and full of rage that it could kill a man. _How dare those insignificant rats defy me! I will destroy every single one of them!_ The anger and hate in the eyes of the Primordial entity, Gaia, then disappeared, replaced with a shine of cunning. _I will not be able to face those rats directly, they have been amassing strength for millenia while I have been hemorrhaging it. I will need a champion, a knife to plunge into the backs of those that betrayed me! But how?_

In one universe this Primordial entity decided that her own children, who had already failed in defeating the Gods before, would be her champions. That choice would be the result of her own pride and stubborness, a refusal of taking any kind of help from anyone. In this dimension though she was smarter, winning meant more than any idiotic sense of pride. So, she called on the one thing, the one being that could help her.

" _ **Chaos**_ ," it was a single word, said by a being that had lost a huge majority of it's power, but it still shook the very foundations of reality. This was because it was said in the language of the Primordials. The effects of this call were immediate. There was a swirling of black smoke in the center of the inconcievable space, this smoke swiftly congealed into the form of a man.

" _ **Gaia, so long has it been since you have called on me. What is it, my dear child, that you need?**_ " This entity, presumably Chaos, exuded so much power that it was hard to believe how gentle and loving his tone of voice came across.

" _ **I need you help Father. I... I was foolish to think that I could avenge my children alone. I ask that you forgive me and please assist me.**_ " It was almost scary to see the normally ruthless primordial so... softspoken.

" _ **My favorite child, of course I will help you. What is it that you need of me?**_ "

 __ **"** _ **I need... I need a champion. A champion that I will bless with my greatest gift.**_ "

" _ **Are you sure? Are you sure that a mere human should be trusted with...**_ that _**gift? It could spell doom for every single one of us.**_ " Even the mighty Chaos sounded almost afraid of the gift that Gaia was speaking about.

" _ **This is where you come in Father, you will be the one to provide a mortal worthy of being my champion!"**_

 __" _ **I know just the child.**_ " And indeed he did. The Olympians weren't the only greek immortals having children, Chaos himself had had quite a few mortal children over the years, of course their powers were blocked but it was a simple thing for a Primordial to remove. Though Chaos had children much differently from any other immortal, he threw himself into the reincarnation loop after erasing his memories. It was from his latest trip through this loop that he would be getting Gaia her champion; the trip where he was known as James Potter. " _ **His name is Harry James Potter and he lives in Surrey, England in 4 Privet Drive.**_ "

" _ **Thank you Father! Your kindness will not be forgotten.**_ " With these words spoken Gaia sent forth her gift in the form of a huge ball of pulsating green energy. Her plans set in motion, Gaia fell back into a deep slumber and Chaos dispersed back into black smoke.

In Surrey, England in 4 Privet Drive a young boy, sleeping in a cupboard, was struck with a pulsating ball of green light. This ball of light was slowly absorbed into the boys chest, after it was completely absorbed the boy himself started to glow with a green light. Around the boy chains of black power appeared, all of them achored in his chest, these chains were slowly dissolved by the green light until in a final crackle of power they were gone. The light dimmed until everything looked just like it had a second ago, but looks are deceiving and _everything_ has changed. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 - Awakening_

 **AN: I pushed up the timeline of Harry Potter because I feel like having Gamer!Harry have his power for** _ **decades**_ **would not only be OP but the age difference would really limit the interactions that I want to happen between Harry and the demigods. Comment anything you'd like to see happen in this story! Criticism is welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I'm just havin' fun!**

 **Ping!**

A strange noise echoed through the cupboard awakening Harry from the most rejuvenating rest that he'd ever experienced in his nine years of life. Slowly he opened his eyes... then rubbed them vigorously. Right above his head was a glowing, transparent blue screen.

 **You have slept in your own bed, HP and MP have been restored to 100%. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Harry just stared at the glowing screen before, as though he was in a trance, reaching out to touch it; the box disappeared immediately. _What... what was that?!_

"Boy!" The shouting of his uncle broke him from his confused musings.

"C... Coming Uncle!" Harry shouted back, and then deftly got dressed in the tiny space that his cupboard provided him. Right after he had shrugged on the hideously worn out clothes his Aunt gave him, he rushed out of the cupboard with his head down lest he make eye contact with the wild animals that were his relatives while they were hungry and cranky. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs and toast! If any of it is a second late or in anyway ruined, you'll be toast as well!" Uncle Vernon then laughed at his own unfunny joke.

"I want mine sunny-side up!" Dudley, the whale that he was, said.

"Mine will be scrambled." Aunt Petunia, the proper giraffe that she was, primly stated.

"Of course." Harry said this with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which was of course not very much at all. With these mandatory not-so-pleasantries exchanged Harry started to cook his family breakfast. As you could probably guess trying to cook when your mental facilities were otherwise preoccupied with the impossible events of the morning wasn't the best idea, so of course Harry burnt himself with the popping oil of the bacon. "Ouch!"

 **Ping!**

 **Skill created!**

 **Skill: Heat Resistance, Lv-1 (10%)**

 **Your ability to resist all forms of heat! This includes not only the heat of fire but also the heat of things like lightning!**

 **5% less damage taken from heat and heat based attacks!**

For a second Harry just stared at the impossible thing right in front of him. Unfortunately his relatives noticed his shock.

"What are you doing boy?! Catching flies?" After another short chortle at his own joke, Vernon was back on Harry's case. "You're going to make Dudders late school! Hurry it up!"

Harry pushed all his thoughts to the side and focused on making breakfast. After finishing with making breakfast he got all of the food onto four seperate plates and turned around to serve his family. Only to almost drop the plates in shock at what he saw floating above the heads of his family.

 **Vernon Dursley - Grunnings Worker**

 **Lv - 7**

 **Petunia Dursley - Gossip Queen**

 **Lv - 5**

 **Dudley Dursley - Bully**

 **Lv - 1**

For a second he just stared at the floating words until finally he snapped himself out of it, gave his family their breakfast and rushed out of the house to school. He didn't allow himself to think about anything that happened this morning until he was outside of the house lest his relatives notice.

The short walk to Farview Elementary was when he finally allowed himself to question what the hell was going on, _What is going on? I know it was real! I'm not crazy but what could it be? My life is a video game? I don't know anything about video games!_ His thoughts were answered with a...

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find someone who can teach you about video games, because news flash your life is a video game.**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Exp**

 **YES/NO?**

Hesitantly as though the glowing screen was going to bite, Harry pressed yes. The screen disappeared faded into nothingness and Harry went on his way, not thinking about how he was possibly crazy, only focusing on getting to school and finding a game obssessed kid to grill.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked in to class and saw that he had a good twenty minutes before anyone showed up so he decided to do what any child would do when they were handed a game... play with it. So he walked to his desk at the back of the room, sat down and started to experiment.

The first thing Harry did was try to access his skills. He knew that he had skills other than being able to resist fire, or at least he hoped he had skills other than **[Heat Resistance].**

 **"Skills."** A large red screen popped up, it was basically a scrolling list with only three things on it.

 **\- Gamer's Body, Lv - MAX**

 **Grants you a body that is able to live life like it were a video game!**

 **\- Gamer's Mind, Lv- MAX**

 **Grants you a peaceful mind, immunity to psychological status effects and powerful occlumency shields!**

 **-Heat Resistance, Lv-1 (10%)**

 **Your ability to resist all forms of heat! This includes not only the heat of fire but also the heat of things like lightning!**

 **5% less damage taken from heat and heat based attacks!**

Harry stared at the last of his skills and started to wonder. _I got_ _ **[Heat Resistance]**_ _when I exposed myself to heat... so are there other kinds of resistance?_ Harry decided to put this to the dest, he placed his upside-down hand flat against his desk and with the other hand reached into the desk to pull out a pencil. Then, taking a breath and closing his eyes, Harry stabbed the pencil into his palm. He gave a yelp that was quickly drowned out by a...

 **Ping!**

 **Skill created!**

 **Skill: Physical Endurance, Lv 1 (10%)**

 **Your body's durability and resistance to physical damage!**

 **5% less damage taken from physical attacks!**

 _Does... does this mean that eventually I'll be completely_ immune _to physical damage?_ Harry might have only been nine but even he saw the advantages of being literally invincible. This train of thought stopped when he remembered the other thing that he saw this morning, _do I have a name floating above my head like Uncle Vernon?_ Harry jumped from his desk and rushed out of the classroom to the bathroom just down the hall. As he opened the door of the bathroom the first thing that he layed eyes on was the mirror and sure enough right above his head was:

 **Harry Potter - The Gamer**

 **Lv 1**

The Gamer sounded like an idiotic title to Harry but he didn't think that whatever mystical entity gave him this power would appreciate the commentary so he kept his mouth shut. _Where did these powers come from?_

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out who gave you these powers!**

 **Rewards:**

 **1000 Exp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Yes/No?**

While he pressed the yes button all Harry could think was, _oh god, there's question marks in the descriptions now? I still don't even understand what's happening_ without _the question marks!_ Harrys internal rant was cut off by the piercing ring of the school bell. Of course like the good little child he was Harry followed the implied directive the school bell signified and walked back to class. On the way to class Harry quite a few school kids running around the halls with their levels and titles just hanging there in space always perfectly above their heads. _This is going to take some getting used to._

Stepping through the door of his class Harry saw exactly what he was looking for sitting in the desk directly to the left of his own.

 **Dennis Sones - Obsessive Gamer**

 **Lv 1**

Quickly sitting down in his own desk Harry decided to get his very first quest out of the way. "Dennis, you like games right?"

"Uh... yeah... yeah I do." Dennis was obviously caught off guard by the impromptu question.

"Well, I just got this new game and was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Sure! What kind of game is it?"

"Uh, it's a game where you get quests and skills and stuff like that."

"Oh! That sounds like an RPG, a Role Playing Game. What's the status of your character?"

"Status?" Obviously coming to to Dennis was an incredibly smart thing to do, because right as the word slipped past Harry's lips a translucent brown window popped up in front of him.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Health - 200/200**

 **Mana - 300/300**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title - None**

 **Level - 1 Exp - 0/100**

 **Race - ?**

 **STR - 1(+2)=3**

 **VIT - 2(+2)=4**

 **DEX - 3(+2)=5**

 **INT - 1(+2)=3**

 **WIS - 1**

 **LUC - 3(+25)=28**

 **Points - 0**

 **Money - 0$ / 0G 0S 0K / 0D**

 **Harry Potter is a ?, the son of Lily Potter and ?. He is also the blessed of ?, the champion of ?, and the chosen of ?. Strange things seem to happen around his. He is unaware of what he is, and what his destiny is. He lives with his relatives, the Dursleys, and hates nearly every second of it.**

 **Status - ? - +2 DEX, +2 STR and the ability to ?**

 **? - +2 VIT, +2 INT and the ability to ?**

 **? - The ability to ?**

 **? - +25 LUC**

"...arry. Harry!"

"S... Sorry! I... Uh just remembered something that happened this morning. What is was it that you asked?"

Dennis looked at him a little strangely but continued on with his question. "What's the status of your character?"

Harry proceded to list off the stats of his character, including the question marks, of course he left out the description of his life. "What do the question marks mean?"

"They either mean that you have to be a higher level than you are to know, or that it's a quest to learn more about yourself!" What Dennis said turned out to be true, and presented itself with an odd ring.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out:**

 **Who your parents are**

 **Whose champion you are**

 **Whose chosen you are**

 **Whose blessed you are**

 **Rewards:**

 **Knowledge of you abilities**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Yes/No?**

Harry just looked at the quest before him for a second, and then pressed yes. _If failure means death, then so does complaceny._ After this somber thought met it's close Harry focused back on Dennis.

"What does the line about points mean?"

"That's the points that you can use to upgrade any of your attributes, you know the intelligence, vitality and all that. But you should know that you need to save those points for when you really, really need them! The number of points you get is going to be constant but the difficulty of leveling up attributes is going to rise really fast."

"Okay, so don't spend points, and train. Any other advice?"

"Always carry around health potions in your inventory!"

"What's an inventory?" Harry didn't really need to ask this question, seeing as a huge white screen opened in front of his as soon as he spoke the word inventory.

"It's like a space where you can put anything! It's really awesome, you don't know how many times I've wished that I could actually have an inventory in real life."

"Y... Yeah, it sounds like an awesome power to have. Thanks for the help, Dennis."

"No problem Harry." With that they turned their attention to the front of the class where the teacher, Mrs. Abbley, was writing down some math problems. Harry's attention though was quickly stolen by a:

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Find someone who can teach you about video games, because news flash your life is a video game.**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 Exp**

Harry swiped the box away, but it was quickly replaced by another one.

 **Ping!**

 **For deep thoughts, critical thinking and learning about your situation, you gain +2 INT**

 **and +2 WIS**

Harry checked his status window and sure enough:

 **INT - 3(+2)=6**

 **WIS - 3**

What really interested Harry though was that his mana bar had changed as well!

 **Mana - 600/600**

 _So... for every point of intelligence I have, I gain 100 points of mana? Does everyone have this much mana? What about health, which stat affects health points? I wonder... I've created skills before, so I should be able to create a skill that lets me see other peoples stats. I just have to... observe them intensely?_

So, that's what Harry did. He picked a person, Mrs. Abbley and focused on trying to see her stats. It took a second, and Harry was sure that if he had stared that intently at her body for any longer people would call him a perv. But it payed off!

 **Skill created!**

 **Skill: Observe, Lv 1 (10%)**

 **By observing an target you will gain information on that target!**

 **Observe - Health, Mana and Info**

 _Yes! I did it!_ Something occured to Harry, _do I have to say the skill's name aloud or can I just think it?_ _ **[Observe].**_ A blue window popped up in front of his face.

 **Jenna Abbley**

 **Great Teacher**

 **Lv - 5**

 **Health - 600/600**

 **Mana - 0/0**

 **Jenna Abbley is an amazing teacher, she works at Farview elementary and loves every moment of it! She recently broke up with a cheating boyfriend and is on the market, so watch out fellas!**

 _I have half as much health as her but I have way more mana. I thought mana was how you attack... does that mean I'm the most dangerous thing in the room?_ For a second no other thought passed through Harry's head until... _Awesome! I''m already on my way to being able to protect myself._

The rest of the day passed in a blur of thought as Harry basically ignored his teacher in favor of daydreaming about the training he was going to be doing after school. Little did Harry know, the training he would be doing after school would be the least of his worries.


End file.
